1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to deliver time sensitive data, such as real-time Audio-Visual data for interactive applications, communicative applications and gaming, across an erroneous transmission medium. In order to meet the Quality of Service, data traffic need to be coordinated and scheduling of bandwidth dedication need to be performed.
2. Background and Prior Art
In prior art, medium dedication is being performed according to traffic requirement only. Transmission medium requirement and error condition are usually not being considered.
To deliver real-time data across wireless network, medium dedication must be performed. Due to the erroneous condition of the medium and variety of traffic requirement, medium dedication should be adaptive and anticipative to medium condition as well as instantaneous request and feedback.